


We'll Never Be That Golden

by Soul4Sale



Series: At The Edge Of The World [10]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Rick loves Morty, Slash, Vague Gore, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Morty would do anything for Rick, and Rick could only do this one thing for Morty.





	We'll Never Be That Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, taking a little break from that series-within-a-series to write up another request I had on tumblr! If you guys want to send any Rick and Morty requests over there, search up Popgoesthewiener! I’m accepting requests for any RickMorty pair, as well as other ships you can find in my links. ^^ Anyway, yes, this is a big step in a good direction, finished two things so far this morning, and it’s still kind of early!

“I can save you.”

Morty had looked over one day, after being contemplative and quiet, and the words that left him were a bombshell dropped on Rick’s brain. He turned to look at his grandson, eyebrow raised, and chuckled a little, rolling his eyes.

“Ye-yeah, Morty? Y-you think s-so?” It was obvious that the elder didn’t believe that. He didn’t _need_ saving. What he _needed_ was another drink. 

“Yea-yeah, Rick. I… I do.” But his tone wavered and he looked down at his feet, shame written across his features. Maybe he really did know better. It was almost cute; had Rick been a little less inhibited, maybe he would have kissed him. Sadly, he knew Jerry was home and willing to burst into the garage at any given moment. 

“We’ll see.” Ominous as it sounded, Rick didn’t have high hopes for himself, unlike his hopes for Morty.

\----

“M-Morty, go!” Rick yelled, hollering as loud as he could with a chest full of broken ribs.

“I-- I’m not leaving you, Rick!” Morty looked like he was going to put his foot down, be adamant, and not permit Rick this last good thing. It was infuriating, but so endearing that Rick’s face betrayed him, a gentle smile on his lips as he tugged the other in for a slow kiss. The wheezing sound of his breathing left Morty in a panic, but he didn’t say anything, just relished in the soft touches.

“You can’t save me, Morty.” Rick muttered, pulling away barely enough to shoot a portal beneath his grandson, “But you can redeem me. Be better than me. Go on and do something good with your life.” Monologuing wasn’t his favorite thing, or maybe it was, but it at least kept all of the other’s fearful complaints out of his head. If he was going to die, that was fine. He was an old man, he’d done his fair share of everything, but Morty had barely begun to live. Maybe he’d get that chance, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we go! A little angst, a little bit of cute, and some lovely Rick being nice and loving. ; u; It’s probably too short but I’m okay with that. Just so that you all know, I’m going to be going to the hospital on Thursday, June 7th, 2017 because I haven’t been sleeping. My mental health is really not doing so good, but I do plan to write while I’m there. On paper, of course, but whatever. xD Hopefully I’ll come back with stuff for you guys!


End file.
